xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah Howlett
Elijah Howlett '''(b. October 18, 2036) is a mutant, a Witch-Werewolf hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the youngest son of Matthew Howlett and Allison Argent, and the grandson of DJ and Selena Howlett. He is also a member of Generation X and a unknown Native American tribe. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Kaguya clan from Kirigakure, and a member of Team Matthew. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Monodramon. '''Elijah is a member of the Grey family, the Howlett family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Adamantium Claws: Elijah's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long adamantium claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Elijah can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Elijah can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws were made of adamantium from the start, unlike the claws of Wolverine which were made of bone and then grafted with the metal. Elijah's claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' One of Elijah's primary mutant powers is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Elijah's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of his healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. *''Foreign Chemichical Immunity:'' Elijah's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity To Disease:'' Elijah's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Elijah possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Elijah's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Elijah has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and support the weight of a dozen men with one arm. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Elijah's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Elijah can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Elijah's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Elijah's reflexes are similarly enhanced; they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Delayed Aging:'' In addition, Elijah's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. It has however not been activated yet, as he is still quite young. *''Animal Empathy:'' Elijah has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and/or his intents. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Elijah may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Elijah's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Elijah is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Elijah can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Elijah does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Elijah dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Werewolf Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Lycanthropy: As he is a witch-werewolf hybrid, Logan can use the same lycanthropic abilities as Matthew. Super Strength: Elijah is much stronger than any human. Super Speed: Elijah is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. Super Agility: Elijah possesses superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Super Durability: Elijah can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. Healing Factor: Elijah possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. Super Senses: Elijah has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. High body temperature: Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Wolf form: Elijah can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Elijah has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Matthew, the grandson of Selena, the great-grandson of Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch and the great-great-grandson of Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Elijah has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Elijah holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Elijah is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Elijah is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, German and Japanese; he has extensive knowledge of French and Italian. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Class 50-75: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 50 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Native Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Kaguya clan Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Claw Retraction Category:Earth Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2036 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Canine Mimicry Category:Characters Category:Canadians Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Argent family Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Team Matthew Members